Rain the Hedgehog
by avatargrl11
Summary: When a 15-year-old human girl finds herself sucked into the world of Sonic X, she is transformed into a hedgehog. Chaos ensues. Don't like, don't read. I just got bored and made this.
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS PLAYING ON MY BROTHER'S PS2 WITH A SONIC GAME WHEN I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO INSERT AN OC INTO SONIC X. I'M KINDA OUT OF MY DEPTH HERE, SEEING AS I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FRANCHISE, BUT WISH ME LUCK! I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I OWN RAIN! THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DURING EPISODE 1.  


* * *

**

**RAIN THE HEDGEHOG**

**PROLOGUE: WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

**

15-year-old Ariana 'Rain' Johnson lay on her bed, facing the ceiling, her head draped over the edge of the bed as she stared upside-down at her TV screen, flipping through the channels. "Nothing...nothing...nothing...WHY IS NOTHING ON!" She pulled herself up into a sitting position and slid off the edge of her bed, studying her reflection in the mirror. She had short black hair with blue highlights, tan skin, and silver-blue eyes that when she got angry, turned to 'ice daggers', as her friends put it. She went to get dressed, finally choosing a blue tank top, white leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and white leather boots. She ran down the stairs, grabbing her wallet and stuffing it into her back pocket.

* * *

"Hey, Rain! Come look at this! Guys, wouldn't this look SO good on Rain?" Rain stared in horror at the incredibly revealing blue dress. Tom, her best friend who was constantly trying to get her to go out with him, smirked. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that." Rain glared at him, and his brother, David laughed. "Not like there's that much to see anyway." He and Tom bumped fists, and then he yelled in pain as Rain punched him in the face. "Asshole." She snatched the dress away from her friend. "Emily, there is no way in hell I'd be caught dead wearing that." Emily pouted. "But it's so cute!"

Rain rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how it was that she and Emily were best friends, when they were complete opposites. Emily was captain of the cheerleaders, had almost every boy in the school panting after her, and was a complete airhead; Rain was a complete tomboy, was on the swim team, and took karate and had learned how to use a gun and knives. That bit had come from having a dad in the military. He wanted his baby girl to be able to look after herself, and had taught her since she was 12. Since her dad had died last year, her mom had withdrawn into herself, and started drinking heavily, so whenever Rain was actually at home, she found her mother passed out in her room. Rain had gotten a job to look after her and her mom six months ago, although her mom had found herself a 'boyfriend' who got her anything she wanted, but absolutely hated Rain. Therefore, her mother was now staying with him most of the time, and Rain had moved into a smaller apartment by herself. Her mother only came home enough that Rain wouldn't be taken by ACS.

Rain stretched. "See you guys. I gotta get home."

* * *

Rain threw her backpack down on the floor, and frowned when she heard her TV on in her room. "Huh?" She strode into her room. "That's odd." She went to turn it off, since it was turned to some show involving some blue hedgehog. "I didn't leave the TV-" She screamed as her TV screen began glowing, enveloping the room. Thirty seconds later, Rain had vanished from her room.

* * *

Rain groaned. "Ugh...what happened?" She shook her head and sat up. "Where am I?" She heard a loud siren and stood, heading for the noise. "Wonder what's going on..." She came to a hill and saw missiles chasing some blue streak, as well as giant robots. A plane roared overhead, and she heard a yell. "SONIC!" _Who the hell is 'Sonic'?_ One of the missiles hit the plane, and it caught fire. _Shit! _Meanwhile, the blue blur had destroyed most of the robots.

Rain turned her attention back to the smoking plane, which had made a rough landing and was headed for a large rock. _They're gonna crash!_ She raced towards them, but when she was about 15 feet away, the rock was smashed to pieces. "KNUCKLES!" Rain repressed a snort. _'Knuckles'? Does everyone here have weird names?_ Suddenly, yet another bright light began coming towards her. She groaned. "Not again..."

* * *

Rain got to her feet. "Great. _Now_ where am I?" She looked up just as a blur blur smashed her, sending both of them flying over the edge of the road. "AAGH!" She looked up, and saw a blue hedgehog holding onto her. She looked down, and screamed, seeing the city about 20 miles below them as they hovered over it. "Sorry! Didn't see you!" She stared. "D-Did you just talk?" The hedgehog grinned. "Yeah." She scoffed. "Great. A blue talking hedgehog. What next?" He chuckled, then suddenly froze. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A-A pool?" Rain glanced down. "Yeah. A pool. What's your point?" They dropped though the air like a stone, both screaming. _This is gonna be one nasty hit. _She crossed her arms as she fell into the pool. Both of them made a large splash, and she came to the surface. "Hey. Where'd Blue go?" She sighed and dove back down as someone else entered the pool. The boy grabbed one of the blue hedgehog's arms, and she grabbed the other, towing him up to the surface.

* * *

Rain, the boy, and the blue hedgehog sat by the pool. "That was close. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Rain cut in. "Hate to interrupt your little emotional party, but what's going on here? How come you can talk?" The blue hedgehog frowned, sitting up. "Well, you can talk too."

"Duh! I'm human! I'm SUPPOSED to be able to talk, idiot!" He frowned at her. "You're not human."

"What are you, blind? Of course I am!" He sighed. "Look in the pool." She did, and saw a female hedgehog with dripping white fur, silver-blue eyes like her own, white quills with blue highlights, a blue crescent moon on its right arm. It wore a soaked blue tank top, faded blue jeans, and white boots. She looked back at the blue hedgehog. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"That's you." She shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Do you see any other hedgehogs around?" She froze. "Shit." The boy blinked. "That's awesome! That you two can talk, I mean. My name's Christopher. Do you have a name?" Rain crossed her arms. "Ariana Johnson. Call me Rain." He turned to the blue hedgehog. "And you?"

"Yeah, I have a name. It's Sonic the Hedgehog." Rain stared at him in incredulity. This was just too much. First she finds out the thing can TALK, then she finds out that SHE'S a hedgehog. Now she finds out that it's that blue hedgehog from those video games! Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out. "Quick, catch her before she-" THUD! "Ooh."


	2. Chapter 2

**TI DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I OWN RAIN! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  


* * *

**

**RAIN THE HEDGEHOG**

**CHAPTER ONE: SONIC TO THE RESCUE:

* * *

**Rain and Sonic sat on the roof, listening to Chris talking to his mom. "Thanks, Mom! Mom, there's something I have to-well, there's something I did which I'm kinda not supposed to." He waited for his mom's answer, and responded. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. But remember how you said about how I'm not allowed to swim at night, and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?" He waited yet again. "Uh...well, not exactly." He glanced up at Rain and Sonic. "You see, there was this cat in the pool, and I got it out." After he hung up, Rain and Sonic lept down. Rain leaned against the railing, and Sonic plopped himself down on the railing of the balcony. "Take a good look, I'm a hedgehog, not a cat!"

"Uh, I know. Please don't be mad. You see, my mom wouldn't understand." Sonic frowned. "Why wouldn't she?" Rain made a scathing noise. "Are you that dense, Blue?"

"Stop calling me that!" She ignored him. "If you were her, how would you react if your son told you he'd rescued two talking hedgehogs?" Chris grinned. "That reminds me. Where and when did you two learn how to talk?" Rain crossed her arms. "I told you before, I _used_ to be human, then I somehow got sucked into Blue's world-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"-got transformed into a hedgehog, and was somehow dragged here." Chris turned to Sonic. "What about you?"

"Good question. Unfortunately, I don't have a very good answer, 'cause I don't remember." The phone rang, and Chris answered. "Hello? Hey, Dad, how are you?" He listened to his dad's lecture, and shook his head. "No scratches at all. I'm fine, Dad, honest I am. It really wasn't that big a deal. After I jumped in and got it out of the water, it was really happy. I could tell. Besides, I could have had Grandpa or Ella or Mr. Tanaka to help me if I needed to. Don't worry, Dad. They're taking good care of me." He listened to his dad yet again. "Okay, Dad. I promise. See ya soon."

He hung up the phone, and looked over at the two of them. "I almost forgot! You must be pretty hungry! I was thinking you might like to have something to eat." Sonic nodded, and Rain shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I could go for something. What's on the menu?"

"I checked out hedgehogs on the internet, and found the perfect thing." Rain stared down in disgust at the bowl of something that looked suspiciously like cat food as Sonic put it into his mouth and gagged. "What IS this?"

"Cat food." Sonic stuck out his tongue. "No wonder! It tastes like there's cat in it!"

"The website I went to said most hedgehogs love cat food. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs. I can get you a bowl of crickets." Sonic and Rain knocked the bowl into the air and lept into a tree. "No! Please don't run away!"

"Sorry, midget. Crickets just don't work for me." Rain smirked.

"I'll get you whatever you want! Just don't go!"

"See ya!" Sonic lept away, followed by Rain. "Come back! Sonic! Rain! You could get hurt out there!"

* * *

They watched the TV, which was turned to the news. **"The super-sonic speed demon seen here on police helicopter video has the city baffled." **

**"It was about this high, it was blue, and it looked like a freak!" **

**"I was doing about 60 when this thing went right by me!"**

**"That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal!"**

**"As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom, cannot outrun a speeding Formula 1 police car. Because of this, the inescapable conclusion one must inevitably come to, is that this so-called hedgehog is in reality a machine." **

They looked up as Chris' grandfather entered the room, at first not noticing Sonic and Rain. "There you are! Guess what! A big blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and outran the S-Team yesterday!" Rain gave a loud snort, and he looked over, seeing them. Chris threw a pillow over them. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"I can't breathe!" They threw the pillow off, scowling. Chris' grandfather studied Sonic. "Blue...just like that hedgehog. And another one..." His face lit up, and he grabbed Sonic. "It's him!"

"Easy, Grandpa!" He drew a screwdriver. "Grandpa, what are you doing?"

"I have to see how this thing is put together!" Rain pulled Sonic out of his grip. "Stand still!"

"Grandpa, wait! They're not machines. He's Sonic the Hedgehog, and that's Rain." The screwdriver dropped from his grandfather's hand as he stared at them.

**"Now let's go live to this late breaking story." **They heard whimpering, and Sonic recognized the voice. **"Oh, please...please...leave us alone." **Cream and Cheese were atop a billboard, shaking. "It's Cream and Cheese!" Rain frowned. "Cream Cheese? Weird name for a friend..."

"No! Cream AND Cheese! We're not the only ones who got transported into this weird world after all! I'll save those two!" He ran out the front door, followed by Rain, who called after him, "You don't even know where they are!" He skidded to a stop, and raced back, stopping before Chris and Rain.

* * *

The four of them stood in the garage as Chris' grandfather spoke into a phone. "I thought they'd probably do something along those lines. Well, thanks for giving me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon." He turned to the others. "Well, it seems Sonic's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99."

"Area 99? That's that top-secret military base!" Sonic frowned. "What?"

"It's where the National Defense Force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets and high-tech spy equipment."

"That sounds like Eggman's kinda place." Rain frowned. "Egghead?" Sonic repressed a snort. "Not EggHEAD, EggMAN."

"Your friends have weird names."

"Eggman's not my friend!"

"Whatever. I'm still calling him Egghead."

Chris' grandfather cut in. "Your friends have been taken there by the military and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens, or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, Sonic." Sonic shrugged, and Rain scowled. "Think what you want. I'm gone. Now that I know where my friends are, I'm outta here." He began to walk away, when Rain smirked. "If you show up there, they'll only lock you up too."

"They can't lock me up!" The garage door slammed shut, and he frowned. "Open that door!" Chris shook his head. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" Chris' grandfather laughed. "It was me! You're gonna need some help, Sonic! I'll go with you!"

"Grandpa, are you serious?" Chuck looked over at his grandson. "Of course I'm serious! And you're coming along too! You told me you don't want to lead a boring life like your father, so here's your chance for some excitement!"

"Well, if you're up for it, I'm up for it. Just don't tell Dad." Rain snorted. "Right. An old man, a midget, and Blue." She ignored them as they protested these names. "Anyway, you'll need more help than that. Count me in."

"All right! Let's get going!"

* * *

They rolled down the highway, Sonic sulking in the backseat. "It's gonna take forever to get there! I'd rather just go by myself!" Rain whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Blue, and stop your whining." Sonic rubbed his head, wincing. Chris turned to his grandfather. "Is it time?"

"It's time." He handed Sonic and Rain each a gadget. "Put them on."

"What is it?"

"An infrared scope. I'm certain that Area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear those, you may be able to avoid them." Rain and Sonic slipped them on. Sonic and Rain unbuckled, Sonic grabbed Rain's arm, and jumped out of the car. "See you later, guys!" He sped off, towing a screaming Rain behind him. Chuck grinned. "He certainly is a speedy little critter, isn't he? YEAH!" He stomped down on the gas, and accelerated, speeding down the highway after the two hedgehogs.

* * *

Sonic and Rain raced down the highway when Chris spoke over the communicator. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell this dolt to slow down!" Chris ignored her. "Remember, when you get to the main building, go in through an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security. Got it?"

"Got it!" Chris looked over at his grandfather. "But Grandpa, after they get inside, how will Sonic find where his friends are?" Chuck seized the communicator. "Give me that! Listen to me! Once you two get inside, you won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly." They heard a snort from Rain. "Somehow I don't think the acting quickly will be a problem. Since it's hard for him to think quickly-"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Blue! I don't care about your feelings right now!"

"Stop calling me that!" She ignored him. "Thanks for the tip. We're going in!" They lept over the gate, and landed on the other side. "Blue! Air vent! Dead ahead!" They lept into it, sliding down. "We're inside the air vent."

"Be careful!" Sonic slid to a stop and groaned, getting up just as Rain bowled him over from behind. "Hey!"

"Be quiet!" She pointed at lasers ahead. "How's it looking there, guys?"

"Just great." Sonic grinned. "This'll be a piece of cake." He and Rain grabbed the grate, pulling it aside, and sticking their heads down into the hall carefully, then dropping to the floor. They sped off down the corridor, Rain keeping hold of Sonic so she wouldn't fall behind, setting off the cameras. He grinned. "I'm too fast for 'em!"

"Egomaniac." Rain muttered. "What?" She smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"Heads up." They continued down the corridor.

* * *

The car came to a stop, and Chris looked worried. "I wonder if they're okay..."

* * *

Sonic and Rain stopped, peeking around the corner at a door marked 'Staff Only', that had an eye scanner on it. "Maybe that's where they are..."

"Right. And how do you propose on getting in, Master Know-It-All?" He ignored her. "We have to get inside and check it out. But this won't be easy. If it was just me, I could get out quick, but if I have to bring you, Cream, and Cheese with me, I can't get too reckless." His eyes widened as the electricity began shutting down, and a female voice spoke.** "Abnormality detected in the electrical system. Abnormality detected in the electrical system."

* * *

**"Ah, great! Now we can't see anything!" The glass smashed behind them, and they whirled around to see Cream and Cheese missing. "Hey, where'd they go?" Rain, Sonic, Cream and Cheese were hiding behind a control station. "Sonic!" Sonic shushed her, and Cheese lept up, hugging him. The scientists heard them, and whirled around. "Over there!" Rain swore. "Time to go!"

"Right!" Sonic handed Cheese to Cream, and they ran for it.

* * *

They ran through the halls, Sonic keeping a firm grip on Cream's wrist. "Wow, Sonic, how did you shut off all the electricity?"

"I didn't do it, Cream. I guess it just happened."

"Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go, Sonic."

"You might be right!" Rain. "Yeah, right. And pigs will fly. I'm Rain, by the way. You must be Cream." They gasped as the electricity came back on. "That's not good." The laser cameras turned to face them. "I shouldn't have said anything. It must be a jinx."

"This isn't your fault." The lasers came out of the cameras. "Cream, hang on!"

"Right!" Cream and Sonic ran down the hallway, Rain beside them. She backflipped to avoid some lasers. "Hey, not bad!"

"Thanks! Learned it a long time ago, but we can reminisce later!"

* * *

Chris and his grandfather heard the alarm. "Sonic! Rain! What's going on? Are you and your friends all right?"

"Can't talk right now! Kinda busy!" Rain's voice was tense.

* * *

Sonic let go of Cream's wrist. "Sonic!"

"Run!" He lept into the air, taking out a laser camera, then lept onto another, pointing it at the others, destroying them, then destroying his laser camera. "Keep running!"

"Right! Come on!" Rain grabbed Cream's hand, towing her away. Her eyes widened. "THEY'RE LOCKING THE PLACE DOWN!"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Sonic lept down, grabbing Cream and Rain, pulling them under the door in time. They skidded to a stop. "Great. More lasers."

"Hey, what are they?" Rain and Sonic turned to look at the flying yellow metal objects that attacked the laser cameras, deactivating them. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"We can't stick around to find out!"

* * *

The electricity cut off again and the lasers started going haywire. They raced up the steps. "Sonic, are we gonna make it?"

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" At that moment, the steps under Cream's feet gave way, and she began to fall. Rain and Sonic grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up, then jumped up to the top. "See, Cream? I told you we'd make it, and we did. You didn't doubt me, did ya?" Cream shook her head. "Thank you for saving us." Rain broke in. "Great. Now you've had your little reunion, let's remember we have yet to actually escape." They heard a sound. "What's that?"

"Sounds like a plane." Sonic's face burst into a grin. "The Tornado!"

* * *

Sonic grabbed Cream's and Rain's wrists. "Hold on!" Rain's eyes narrowed. "Blue, what are you-AAGH!" She screamed as they burst through the roof, landing on the wing of the Tornado. "Hey!"

"It was you! You're the one who helped us escape!"

"I helped, but Sonic's the real hero!" They flew over Chris and his grandfather's heads. "Well, Chris, mission accomplished! Let's head for home!"

* * *

The Tornado stood parked outside the garage. "My name's Christopher. Sonic and Rain landed in our swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved him!" Rain bristled. "I wasn't the one who needed saving!"

"My name's Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy! Right, Sonic?"

"Correct."

"My name is Cream, and this is my very special Chao friend Cheese. Thanks for helping us." Chris nodded. "It's very nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling we're all gonna become really good friends! Oh, and this is my grandfather, Chuck." Chuck was staring at Tails' yellow robots. "Extraordinary! Tiny radio-controlled airplanes! Extraordinary!" Tails smiled. "We've got lots of neat gadgets!"

Chris turned to Sonic. "Listen, Sonic! This isn't some game we're playing, you know! You could've gotten us all thrown in jail!" Sonic grinned. "Maybe I could've, but I didn't, did I?" Rain smacked him. "Blue, if you're not more careful next time, I will rip you limb from limb!"

"That's if you can catch me."

"Shut up!" Meanwhile, Tails and Chuck were discussing Tails' invention. "This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I've ever seen! How did you develop it?"

"It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from."

"And where exactly is that?"

"Beats me, but I think we got here through a warp in time and space."

"Very interesting. Not very helpful, but interesting." Tails spoke. "I just thought of something. If you, me, Cream, Cheese and...what was your name again?"

"Rain. And I'm not from your world. Nor was I originally a hedgehog, but that's a tale for another day. You were saying?"

"If we're here, maybe the others got here too." Sonic nodded. "You might be right about that, Tails. And if you are, that means maybe..." Their eyes widened, and they all spoke at once. "Eggman's here too!" Rain grinned. "Egghead, huh? This is gonna be interesting..."


	3. Chapter 3

**TI DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I OWN RAIN! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  


* * *

**

**RAIN THE HEDGEHOG**

**CHAPTER TWO: MISSILE WRIST RAMPAGE:

* * *

**Amy and Knuckles strode through the sewers. "This whole thing is Sonic's fault."

"All Sonic did was try to stop Eggman. He didn't mean for us to get sent here."

"Even if Doctor Eggman is the one to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far." Amy glared at him. "He's not afraid to fight back!" He glared back at her. "Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks!" He began walking away. "Do what you want! That's your business!" She groaned. "This is gonna be impossible." She ran after him. "Hey, come on, Knuckles! Don't be mad! Wait up!"

* * *

A bunch of teens bopped a beach ball around, and it rolled into the water. "That's okay, I'll get it!" A girl ran into the water. "That's okay, I'll get it!" Just as she reached to pick the ball up, a large robot rose out of the water, making her fall backwards. The ball bopped her on the head, and she screamed. The robot destroyed the lifeguard house and a few cars. People began screaming and running away as Eggman watched from overhead. "There's nothing more fun than making waves at the beach. Well, now that we've established ourselves here, let's set our sights on the city."

* * *

Chuck watched as Tails hosed down the Tornado. "I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean."

"Tails, I'd love to study this plane's mechanics someday." Cream and Cheese were eating donuts. "Hey, Tails!" They looked up as Chris came running over. "Where's Sonic and Rain?"

"They left this morning. They were going somewhere to explore. Downtown, I think."

"If the police spot either one of them, they'll try to catch them!" Tails scoffed. "Catch Sonic? I don't think so."

"I just hope they're careful." Tails frowned. "That's not his style. Sonic likes danger." Chris' eyes widened. "We have to bring them back! Right away!"

* * *

"SONIC! RAIN! HEY, SONIC! RAIN! ARE YOU OUT THERE?"

"I don't think your friends Sonic and Rain are here. Let's look somewhere else, Chris."

* * *

Eggman grinned as police cars pulled up. "Oh, it appears we're attracting a crowd." Missile Wrist arrived on the roof. "Let's get this show on the air!" He pushed a button, and a live video of him appeared before the cops below and on the TVs in the city. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Eggman, and I have some exciting news for you! Exciting for me, that is, and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of the new Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies." He burst into laughter.

* * *

Tails scowled. "So Eggman is here!"

* * *

"Turn yourself in now, bub, or we'll drag you in!"

"You must be joking."

"We're not playing around here, buddy! Pull over and let's see your license and registration!" Eggman growled. "I am the one giving the orders here!"

"Oh, yeah! What makes ya think so?"

"This makes me think so!" He snapped his fingers, and Missile Wrist attacked one of the police cars. "Now will you surrender your city?"

"Uh, sorry, Doc, that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor."

"Then go, and bring him to me."

* * *

Tails fired up the Tornado. "Come on, Chris! Let's go!" Chris crammed a helmet onto his head. "Ready, Tails!"

"Good luck up there! And be careful!"

"We'll be okay!"

"We'll find Sonic and Rain and stop Dr. Eggman! Don't you worry!" Cream smiled. "Goodbye, guys!"

"Okay, Chris, hang on!" They took off.

* * *

Eggman frowned. "Who are you?"

"I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed into negotiating with the likes of you!"

"Really?" He snapped his fingers, and Missile Wrist attacked a nearby building. "Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me?" He coughed. "Uh, technically, sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city."

"Missile Wrist, destroy this place before I-"

"EGGMAN!" He looked up to see the Tornado. It swept inches over his head. "It's Tails! I'll teach that flying furball! Attention, Missile Wrist! Take aim at that plane! Blast it out of the sky!"

"Acknowledged." Tails swerved the Tornado out of the path of Missile Wrist's attacks. "Two can play at that game! Hang on!" He fired on Missile Wrist. "It's no use! Its armor's too thick!" Chris' eyes widened, seeing another attack headed straight for them. "Hey, Tails, look out!" It sliced off the propeller. "This is what I'd call an emergency!" He pushed some buttons, transforming the Tornado.

* * *

Knuckles and Amy watched from below. "Tails is in trouble! We've gotta find a way to help him!"

"I've got more important things to do."

"Fine, who needs you!" Amy dashed into the building. "Don't go in there!" He growled. "She's only gonna get herself hurt!" Amy stepped into the elevator. "Amy! AMY!" She ignored him as the elevator doors slid shut. "Great. What'll I do now?"

* * *

"BLUE, SLOW THE HELL DOWN, OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Sonic just laughed. "DAMMIT, BLUE, I'M NOT JOKING!" He stopped. "What's going on up there?" Rain fell to her knees. "Land! I kiss the sweet ground!" She bent down to do just that, since she'd been dragged by Sonic, she hadn't exactly let her feet touch the ground, figuring she'd break them if she tried. "There's a robot on the roof!" Sonic grabbed her, climbing up a nearby tree, and saw Eggman on all the TV screens in the store. "Eggman!"

"So Egghead's here, huh?" He ignored her. "So that clown got sent here too!" He grinned. "Time for us to join the party."

"Blue, you'd better not-" He grabbed her hand, towing her off her feet. "AAAGH!"

* * *

Knuckles arrived at the top floor. "All right, I need a strategy." He looked up as Amy stepped out of the elevator. "What took you so long?" She charged at the robot with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Leave Tails alone, you big bully!"

"DON'T DO IT, AMY!" She hit the robot, and it turned around and grabbed her with its claw. "Hang on, Amy!" Dr. Eggman swept in. "Hold on, Knucklehead! One more step, and the girl's a goner!" He snapped his fingers, and Missile Wrist began squeezing her. "KNUCKLES!"

* * *

"I'd better pick up the pace if I wanna be part of the action!"

"DAMN YOU, BLUE! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

* * *

"Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!"

"Sorry? I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived! My consolation is that it seems Sonic didn't! Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap!"

* * *

Tails flew overhead. "What if Sonic and Rain don't make it?" Chris frowned, seeing a blue streak, and hearing loud, earsplitting screaming that probably could be heard from outer space. "They're here! Get him, Sonic! Come on, Rain!" Chris tossed him a Power Ring. "Thanks!"

"There he is! Get ready to fire!" Missile Wrist threw Amy aside, and she began to fall, when Knuckles caught her. Sonic and Rain began running up the side of the building. "Hurry! Fire!" He clenched his fists. "Finally!" Sonic and Rain lept into the air. "SONIC, STOP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP!"

Amy frowned. "Wait a minute. Who's telling Sonic to stop in the first place?" Sonic dodged the attacks. "Sorry, Rain." Her eyes narrowed. "Blue, don't you dare." He threw her into the air. "KNUCKLES, CATCH!"

"AAAAAH!" Knuckles set Amy down, and caught Rain. She looked up, to find Knuckles and Amy staring at her. "Oh. Hey." She looked at Knuckles. "You know, I think you can put me down now." He dropped her in a heap on the roof. "Ow. Asshole." She nodded at Amy. "Hey." Knuckles yelled to Sonic. "Sonic, try the old slap on the wrist!" He stuck to the missile as the robot pulled it back in, and as Missile Wrist raised its other hand to smash him to pieces, he jumped out of the way, destroying both of its wrists.

"FIRE!" Five missiles went speeding at Sonic, and exploded in midair. Eggman burst into laughter, but quickly stopped when Sonic destroyed Missile Wrist, causing an explosion. Eggman took off. "You haven't heard the last of Eggman! Soon I will rule this world! This universe! And the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!"

Rain yawned as he faded into the distance. "Whatever you say, Egghead. Hey, what's a Chaos Emerald?" Amy began to rush over to tackle Sonic, but stopped dead in her tracks. Rain was punching Sonic. "DAMMIT, BLUE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DROP ME! BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO!"

"OW! RAIN! KNOCK IT OFF! AND STOP CALLING ME 'BLUE'!" Amy's eyes widened. "Who are you, and what are you doing to my Sonic?" Rain looked up, and her face split into an evil grin. "Blue, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"She's not my-" Rain stepped aside. "Feel free to give him a death hug now that I'm done pounding him." Amy did just that. "Sonic! You're okay!"

"Take it easy!"

"For a while, there, Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Amy, please, let me go!" Knuckles and Rain were watching this. Rain was smirking widely. Sonic turned to her. "Rain, a little help?"

"Sorry, Blue. I'm not one to stand in the way of young love."

He glared at her, and they looked up as armed cops rushed over, pointing their guns at them. "All right, nobody move!"

"Oh, great. Now what?" Rain scowled. "You think after saving their city, they'd be more grateful."

"Don't even think of running away!" Knuckles' eyes narrowed. "I never run away from a fight!" Tails threw a rope ladder down to Sonic and Amy, who grabbed it. "Rain, Knuckles! Come on!" Knuckles and Rain sprinted for the edge of the roof, grabbing the ladder as the cops opened fire.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!"

"Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us!" Amy smiled. "Wow! Them too? So we're all here together!" Knuckles frowned. "Count me out. This is where I get off." He let go of the ladder. "What a dumbass."

"See you around!"

"He's not coming with us? Why not?"

"That's Knuckles. He does things his way."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'M HAVING SOME REAL TROUBLE HERE. I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT POWERS OR SKILLS TO GIVE RAIN. GRANTED, ONE OF THEM SHOULD HAVE TO DO WITH WATER, CONSIDERING HER NAME. COULD YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT A LITTLE BIT? (SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPTER.)**

**-AVATARGRL11**


End file.
